oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Yuki Inoue
History Part of the Noble Inoue family, Yuki was born in the village of Shizukumura the hidden village in the mist. Born as the youngest in the family Yuki had always been the last in line for taking over the noble family as head. As such while she was taught culture and general manners she had not been focused on for grooming for nobility. Despite this Yuki enjoyed the back and forth mind games of Diplomacy and eventually became one of the diplomats for her family, specifically she was normally the one to go to other households and events in the name of the family. Many thought her likely naive due to her lax teachings and young age but many would regret this as yuki was a cold and methodical planner. While mostly happy and energetic when Yuki felt mischievous she methodically planned pranks that were way too much. For instance once while meeting another noble family their heir, who was around Yuki's age, tried to court her by giving her expensive gifts. However he acted as if she was his already which angered the young fox. After a day of "Thinking it over" the man mysteriously slipped out a window, down a hill, and into the local bogged over lake. He swore he saw ice on the floor but there was not a drop of water in sight when they checked. When Yuki was young she used to explore around the village, gathering medicinal and magical herbs that grew nearby. She found an herb that had never been seen before. It was an ethereal lily, a transparent lily as cold as snow. Yuki reached out to grab the flower only to have it melt in her hand and dissapear into her hand. Later on she asked her mother what had happened and was told, much to her surprise, that it was a rare flower that gave people the powers of a snow spirit. After that she discovered this was true, as she could turn to mist, change the weather to snow, and manipulate water. Appearance Hair white as snow and Violet bright eyes. Her tail glows with an ethereal shimmer as it is the source of her magical power. Fog and snowflakes drift off of her body and objects around her mysteriously move sometimes. A side effect of the Snow Lily. She often wears a kimono, or sometimes a dancers outfit if she feels like dancing. When she is in the form of a fox she is a small arctic fox with violet eyes. Though the etherealness of her tail spreads to the rest of her body and the snow and fog continue making her look like some form of spirit beast. Personality Bright and energetic Yuki is always looking for something fun to do. She places a lot of values on her friends and family. However once slighted she changes drastically. Cold and mischievous she held a code of giving back what she got. Friends Her family Enemies Assholes Aspirations She hopes to be able to make blizzards with a wave of her hand and defend her people and vilalge.